Turnabout Son
by zecoathediesel
Summary: A famous detective helps out a kid who's being accuse on murdering his own father. Based on the Phoenix Wright series, Turnabout Sister.
1. Prolog

(Phone ringing)

?: Hello; this is Oliver.

?: Hey kid.

Oliver: Dodger, how are you?

Dodger: Doing good kid; how do you like your new home?

Oliver: It's great, I'm finally getting use on living here; thanks for everything.

Dodger: No problem I'm happy to do it. Look I know this a bit too much, but could you do me a favor?

Oliver: Dodger you've done a lot for me, it's the least I could do to pay you back. What is it?

Dodger: Well you know about a certain someone and what he's been doing.

Oliver: All too well yes.

Dodger: Well I finally have something that could stop him forever and I've called someone to hold a trail against him.

Oliver: That's great, so does that mean what I think it means?

Dodger: You've got it, but knowing him he probably knows it too. So I don't feel safe keeping the evidence here. Do you think you can come by the office real quick, say 9:00 to pick it up? I promise your mother we'll be going out today.

Oliver: Sure no problem, I'll keep it somewhere safe.

Dodger: Thanks kid oh and the guy I called to help will be there at that time too, so don't worry too much okay?

Oliver: Sure. I love you Dodger.

Dodger: Love you too kid; see ya.

Oliver: Bye.

(Later that night)

?: Thank you for a great night, Dodger.

Dodger: No problem, it was a great way to celebrate.

?: Do you think it'll work?

Dodger: I hope so, but just in case, I'll still be here to protect you and the kid. I got to go, stay safe.

?: You too, later.

Dodger entered the office and heard a voice.

?: Ha, so you're finally here. Now then, where is it?

Dodger: Forget it I don't have anything.

?: Eh, you always were sort of a poor liar. You know damn well what I'm talking about, now where is it?

Dodger: Even if I did tell you, you'd never find it.

?: Oh is that so? Then there's one thing to do then.

He picked up some sort of statue and he and Dodger were fighting.

Dodger: Give it up; once we take you in, it's over!

?: Oh that's right, you're son is coming here isn't he, what a shame that he'll have to see you leave so soon.

Dodger: What?!

And with that the guy punched Dodger and delivered a blow to him with the statue.

?: Rest in peace you bastard.


	2. Meeting the lawyer

My name is Dr. David, but most people call me Dawson.

I've worked alongside a fellow man named Basil a great detective from Baker Street. I was an assent to Basil, helping him gather clues to cases of a mystery, but with a new way that people are in need of help from these criminals. I soon decided to become a defend attorney.

I revived a call from a man, he told me that someone has been hurting him and his friends and family for years and now he wants me to come to his office to help him stop this person before he continues to do any more harm.

So I flew all the way in to New York and took a taxi to meet this man.

Well I've reached the office and went in waiting for him.

Dawson: Hello? Hello, I'm the detective you talk with earlier, anyone there?

Then I could smell something, it smelled like… Blood?!

I quickly went into another room; I could see it was a mess, like a fight just happened in here.

?: Dad! Come on, wake up!

I turn a saw a kid crying over there. Then I realize that someone was dead.

?: Please, no, don't let this happened, you can't be…

I knew I shouldn't disturb him, but I wanted to know what happened, so I placed my hand gently on his shoulder. He turned and looked at me then he fainted. I placed him on the sofa, and left him lying there for a bit then I went back and examine the body real quick.

I must say that this is my first time seeing someone dead, let alone that someone was murdered. He was still warm for a bit, when I touched his shoulder, but soon it began to faint and then it was gone.

I looked around and found a statue next to the body, the bottom had a bit of blood on it; I figure this was the murder weapon. I then notice some broken glass, must have been from a lamp or something.

Dawson: Well that'll do for now, now I have to find about that kid and I better call the police.

Then I notice a piece of paper next to the man. I looked and on it, it said "Oliver".

Dawson (Thinking): Did he wrote this?

As I was wondering I went to the phone and try to call the police, but then I notice something. Some of the screws to reviver are missing; I had a feeling someone was spying on them.

?: Um excuse me.

Dawson: AHH!

I turned and saw the kid standing right in front of me, he was still in shock, but at least he was talking now.

?: Um, are you the detective my dad told me about?

Dawson: Yes, I'm Dr. David, but my close friends call me Dawson. Are you this man father?

Oliver: Yes, I'm Oliver.

A tear was still coming down on the kid's face; I did my best to calm him down.

Dawson: Well can you tell me what happened here?

He told while still breaking down a bit.

Oliver: I got a call from my father, telling me to come here and help him, but then when I came in here, he was… he was…

Dawson: Its okay son, I think I got what happened.

Suddenly I heard a siren it was coming this way.

Dawson: Oh no, police!

Police: Freeze police!

Captain: Alright I'm the captain of the force, so just all me captain.

Dawson (Thinking): Ego much?

Captain: Anyway I don't want you guys moving an inch okay?

So we just stay where we are for a bit, I could tell the kid was still scare, can't blame him for a kid is age.

Captain: Sorry, but I got question. I found a paper; does this word "Oliver" mean anything to you two?

The kids' eyes went wider and he was in shock.

Oliver: Um, that would be me sir.

Captain: I see, well I found this next to the man and it seems like he was trying to right your name down for something, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me for questioning; you too.

So I and Oliver were taking in for questioning. They let me go, seeing how there was no way I could have murder the man, I can't say the same for Oliver thought, they keep him in and thinking he might have done it. I could hear him screaming from the door. I deiced to stay and waited for visiting hours to start, so I could speak to him.

Dawson (Thinking): Poor Oliver, hope he's alright.

Oliver: Oh, you're the detective from yesterday, hello.

Dawson: Hello, how'd you feel?

Oliver: Terrible, I've barely got any sleep. I've been thinking about my dad and worrying about my mom. The guys are saying I've killed my father, but I would never do that, you've got to believe me!

Dawson: I believe you, but at the same time, it is hard to tell who really did it.

Oliver: Why, why did it have to be him?

Dawson: Oliver is it? Would you like me to help you solve this case?

Oliver: W-w-would you?

Dawson: Of course, but before I do, I want you to trust me and I want you help me as well. Can I ask you some questions?

Oliver: Um, sure; what do you want to know?

Dawson: Well for starters, let's start with you and your father, can you tell a little bit about him?

Oliver: Sure, well I should probably tell you that I'm not his son by birth, but by adoption. My real father left my mother before I was born and my mother died after I had just been born, so I was put in an orphanage for two years. I remember when I was adopted it was the greatest moment and my father was the best father I could ever wanted.

Dawson: What sort of work does he do?

Oliver: Well he has two jobs. He's an undercover cop, he looks at cases that police have given up on and tries to finish them, but he's also a defends lawyer and a really great one, but no matter what he would always try to make time for me and my mother and often times he'll ask for help too, so we're sort of like his co-workers.

Dawson: So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened on the day of the murder?

Oliver: Yesterday I got a call from my father; he said he's found some evidence to put a certain someone in jail and he asked me to come down to his office tonight and picked it up.

Dawson: What sort of evidence was it?

Oliver: I don't know, he told me that he was going to show it to me and you when we get there, but well you know the rest.

Dawson: I see.

Oliver: Actually I have the conversation record on my phone.

Dawson: You do?

Oliver: Yeah, but the police took it.

Dawson: I see, well then I know where I'll be headed then. Just hang in there Oliver, I'm going to look around for clues, if I find anything I'll let you know.

Oliver: Thank you; oh and one more thing. I sure my mother is worry sick about me, could you go over to my house and tell her I'm alright?

Dawson: Sure, could you tell me how to get there?

Oliver: Of course, I'll draw you a map.

Dawson: Thanks Oliver, I'll do everything I can to help you get out of there.

Oliver: Thank you.


	3. Captain and Mother

After speaking with Oliver I went back to the office to find the Captain.

?: Hey you there! This is a crime scene, so no trespassing!

Dawson: Beg pardon sir, but I'm looking for the Captain. I'm the kid's lawyer and I wish to ask some question.

Captain: Well look no further you found him. Look I'm very busy here so I can't talk all day, but if you are his lawyer I guess I can answer a few questions, but make it quick.

Dawson: Well I just want to know do you have an autopsy report on the man that was murdered?

Captain: I do. Here, it as the details on what happened to him. Apparently he took a punch to the face and then a big blow with the statue, lost lots of blood as a result.

Dawson: I see, you don't really think the kid has done it do you?

Captain: Well it's hard to say who's really done it, part of me wants to say no, but thanks to the receipt I've found with the kid's name on it I had to at least take him in as a suspect.

Dawson: But surely with his height and strength there's no way he could have done right?

Captain: I get what you're saying, but unless you can bring me solid proof, then we have to consider that he might have done it.

Dawson: Well is there anything else on the receipt?

Captain: Nothing much, just a simple receipt for a department store of a glass light stand; that must have been what the broken glass was.

Dawson: Okay I have two more questions, and then I'll go. Do you have the kid's cell phone?

Captain: Yeah I have it. If you want it here I've check all the calls, nothing suspicion really.

Dawson: Thanks and one more thing, who was the person that call you guys?

Captain: Now hold I can't give that information to just anyone, if I went around telling people who call the police, they might use it as a way to kill them as well.

Dawson: I can promise you I wouldn't do that. I'm a lawyer, but I'm also a detective, I just want to ask the person some questions, that is all I want to do.

Captain: Even so, I can get in big trouble for doing that, look the only thing I can tell you is that the person that called was a woman named Georgette, you'll just have to find out where she lives yourself.

Dawson: I see, alright thank you for your time I'll be heading out now.

Seeing how there's was no way I was going to find this Georgette, I've decide to visit the kid's mother and let her know how her son is doing.

The house was a normal living house, big enough to have a small family living in there.

Knock, Knock

?: Hello, who is it?

Dawson: Good afternoon ma'am, I'm Dr. David. Your husband called me yesterday to help him with a case. You son wants me to see you, to let you know what's happing.

The door was unlocked and I saw a woman that was about 5 foot tall.

?: Hello I'm Rita, is my son alright?

Dawson: He is for the time being ma'am, right now he's being accused of murdering his father. He wanted me to see if you where okay. Is it alright if I may come in and ask you some questions?

Rita: Sure, please come into the living room.

I went into the living room and found a picture of the family, I notice her looking at the picture and a tear was still dropping down from her face.

Rita: I'm sorry, it's just I'm so scared for my son. I never thought this would happen, please do whatever you can to help him, he needs all the help he can get.

Dawson: I will ma'am, I understand how both of you feel. I've had a case that was sort of similar to this.

Rita: Thank you, please sit down and ask me anything and I'll do my best to answer them in full detail.

Dawson: First things first, can you tell about your relationship with your husband?

The woman nodded and at least smiled a little bit.

Rita: He was an amazing husband; the funny thing was when I first met him I hated him. We were in high school both freshmen. He had a certain type of attitude to women; the, "I'm so cool" type and he would hit on every girl. So at first we really didn't talk as much, or at least not me, he would try to find a new way to talk and for him to show off. It's funny though after a while I gotten used to it and actually found it kind of funny and realized he's not a bad guy after all. So after high school we became friends, and then we started dating and that's when it hit me, he's the one. That picture over there I keep that there because it reminds me of why I'm here and why I married my husband.

Dawson: What were you doing on the day of the murder?

Rita: Two days about before the murder my husband called me and said that he's found the perfect evidence to put someone in jail and I'd suggested that we go out and celebrate. So yesterday we just hangout and it we had a good time. I could tell that he was both glad that it would be over, but nervous about us if his plan didn't work, I'll never forget the last he said to me before he was killed was that 'he'll always be here to protect me and Oliver', once I've heard what happened I just stopped. Didn't move my husband gone forever, next thing I knew I felt my heart stopping, I was almost losing my breath thinking that the killer might come after me next. That's why I asked who you were I wasn't taking any chances.

Dawson: Do you have any idea on who the killer is?

Next thing I knew I saw her face turning away from me. I saw that her teeth was showing making be nervous, her eyes weren't helping either.

Dawson: Ma'am, Ma'am?

Rita: Uh, oh sorry; no not a clue but if I find him so help me, I'll make sure he dies next!

Dawson (Thinking): Remind me never to make her mad.

Dawson: Okay I think that'll be all, but one more thing. I ran into the Captain before coming here. He said that a woman named Georgette saw the murder; do you know where she lives?

Rita: Yes, she's a wife of a friend of ours. We don't visit them that much, but I know where she lives.

She gave me the directions place.

Dawson: Thank you so much, I promise, I'll make sure you son is safe and I'll get him out of this mess.

Rita: Thank you. It means a lot to me.


	4. Famous Actress

Thanks to the directions Rita gave me, I was able to find the house to which Georgette lives. It was a big house, almost could serve as a mansion.

Knock, Knock

?: Well hello there.

Dawson: Um hi.

Dawson (Thinking): Smooth Dawson, smooth.

Dawson: Um are you Ms. Georgette?

Georgette: Yes sir, I am. What can I do for you, want an autograph or something?

Dawson: Um no, actually I came because I understand that you witness a murder that happened at Dodger's office.

Georgette: Oh, so you've heard?

Dawson: I'm sorry to trouble you, but I would like to ask you some questions to help my client, if it's alright with you.

Georgette: Well I'm not supposed to tell anyone anything until court, but I guess it wouldn't hurt if I just tell you what I saw come in please.

Dawson: Wow!

Georgette: Quite a sight isn't?

Dawson: Very, are you famous or something?

Georgette: Well not famous enough to have our house filled with fans, but I'm at least well known. Follow me to my room; I don't feel safe giving information in the living room.

We've reached her room, a simple room for a lady like her, a mirror, some make up, and some music and a turn style.

Dawson: I didn't know you were a musician.

Georgette: Oh that not's mine it's my husband's. He's a D.J Player and he's at work right now. I'm, well was an actress, but I took a break for awhile.

Dawson: Because of the trail?

Georgette: Well not just that but I'm expecting someone.

I looked at her and realize what she meant.

Dawson: Oh my, congratulations.

Georgette: Thanks, would you like some tea or anything?

Dawson: Oh no, I don't be in any trouble.

Georgette: Oh it's no trouble, I'll be right back; just sit wherever you like to sit and I'll be right back.

While she was getting some tea, I just looked around the place. It was a nice room I'll admit to it.

As I looked around some more, still I notice something was sticking out of the draw, I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I was curious on what was in there.

Then just as I was about to reach for it, I heard a loud slam and I jumped a bit.

Georgette: What are you doing?!

Dawson: Oh I'm so sorry, but I was just wondering what was inside that draw.

Georgette: Oh, it's uh just some old scripts, very boring don't waste your time.

Dawson: If you say so.

Georgette: Hey you wanted tea and ask me some questions right? Well go ahead I'm listening.

Dawson (Thinking): What's with the reaction all of a sudden?

Dawson: Very well; first thing, what did you see happing in Dodger's office?

Georgette: Well I was in here, in my room getting ready for bed, I had just finish putting some curlers in my hair, when I heard something going on inside the office, I didn't pay much attention at first I thought that Dodger might have drop something, but as soon I heard something like a punch, that's when I turned and looked out from my window.

Dawson: Your window?

She nodded and pointed to it, her room was on the second floor, so from the angle you could at least see a tall person from your point of view.

Georgette: The next thing I knew I saw Dodger running and that was it I didn't see him after that.

Dawson: I see, what time did you call the police?

Georgette: I don't remember the exact time I was a bit too scared to think, but I say it was around 9:10.

Dawson: Did you know the victim and his son personally?

Georgette: Well I don't know too much about them, but my husband is very good friends with both of them. They're okay people, not really my type, but I have respect for both of them.

Dawson: One last thing, is there anything else that you saw when the murder happened?

Georgette: Not that I can recall, even if I did you'd have to wait till I'm on trail. Beg pardon, but could you please go, I'm starting to feel dizzy.

Dawson (Thinking): Something's up with her, I'll come back later.

Dawson: Okay thank you for your time, I'll see you at the trail tomorrow.


End file.
